littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleBigPlanet Wiki talk:Beta Key Giveaway
A sackboy dressed in a gas mask with a bolier suit and big boots to like pyro from tf2. -- Osakura 09:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Zero from Mega Man, complete with Z-Saber, in his black armor. --MightyDarkZero 07:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed like a bear. --SS3Ken 07:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a red lightsaber and a cloak. --Ritsusei 06:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a green vest, a long purple coat, and facepaint with scars to look like the joker. "--Distraction88 06:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like the mechanical robot Sasuke off of Goemons great adventure."--Sasuke5xx 06:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that looks like Auron from FFX --Lord Coinage 06:16, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in vivi's costume from Final Fantasy IX --Kurind 05:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy in Raiden's suit from Metal Gear solid 4: Guns of the Patriots -- 03:00, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed in black clothing with a black trench coat including glasses resembling Neo from The Matrix --BboyRodimus 01:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy as Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 Guns of the patriots --Darkreaper10 01:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with mickey mouse hands and duck feet! --KyleH (talk) 21:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like my Tarutaru dragoon from FFXI! --Reabs (talk) 22:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that has a robe like Altiar's off of Assassins Creed! --Otoris 22:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy of Raz from Psychonauts, complete with Psychic Goggles! --JenniBee 23:33, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with the Heavenly Sword pre-order bonus, the Chinese Lion dancing helm, and whatever awesome pants I can find. --Darkammo (talk) 23:35, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with the suit and mask of darth vader --Nex88 23:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a guitar from FLCL :D --Rizzice 23:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with trenchcoat and sunglasses ^^ --Vashyo 23:59, 7 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with devil horns and a trident! --Styrka 00:19, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with hockey mask and a chainsaw --User:Major D runkard * A sackboy that looks like Kratos. -- 01:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC)(This sackboy is already made. * A sackboy that looks like Sonic --Andyzini 02:08, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like a nigger and is playing basketball or selling drugs * A sackboy that looks like a taco with maracas. --Xander414 02:38, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed the same as Dirk The Daring from the old Dragons Lair laser disc. -- Poster Idol 02:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a rainbow poncho, one club foot, a biker helmet, and two claw-hands. Demifiend 02:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that has the same costume as "Ralph" from "The Greatest American Hero. "--Shaun Cahill 03:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" *, A sackboy that has KISS (Maybe Ace :) makeup."--Dan-the-man 03:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC)" * A sackboy that has cat ears and claws. --Littlebigcat 03:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Vault Boy from Fallout 3 --User:Jegin * A sackboy that looks like Jesus - because this game is the second coming! --03:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC)DansDans * A sackboy that looks like Darth Vader. The Force is strong with this sackboy! Mugenshin * A sackboy that is wearing a Big Daddy suit--A Toxic Rabbit 04:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that is from the 70's (afro, rainbow star shades, white leopard coat)--IDude13 04:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with eye patch, wooden leg and pirate clothing, arrrr! --Zazz0 04:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy that looks like Rorshach from "Watchmen"-- complete with blotchy face, trenchcoat and hat! -- BebopSamurai 05:50, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy dressed up as Morbo the news monster!--Boricuaflyer06 06:35, 8 October 2008 (UTC) *A sackboy dressed up as Abe Lincoln Tkmnkg *A Sackboy dressed up as Master Chief from Halo/Leonidas sackboy --Lopez1024 * A sackboy sporting a Starcraft Terran Marine powered armor suit. --J0shu 08:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) * A sackboy with a gold armour suit with a yin yang logo, having a sewing pin w/ thread as a weapon 08:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC)~ PSN: KBD20